mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Obsydianyte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monday Night Combat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Obsydianyte/User Guides/Syd's Shadow Sutra: An Assassin Almanac page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Minrice2099 (Talk) 05:52, 6 February 2011 Page move Just letting you know that I moved this guide to the proper namespace. It can be found here: User:Obsydianyte/User Guides/Syd's Shadow Sutra: An Assassin Almanac. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 06:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) General edit practices If you know that you're going to edit several parts of a page, please use the general "Edit" button at the top of the page and make your edits all at once. This helps clean up the wiki activity feed, and, although it's not as important on something like a User's Guide (where it will generally be a single editor), on regular articles, it makes it easier to see what has changed on a page. Also, the "Preview" button is your best friend. Anyway, thanks for the excellent and comprehensive guide! — minrice2099 (talk | ) 07:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, no problem! I'm all for solid guides. And thanks for registering here (even if you don't end up doing much else); it's nice to be able to put an identity to an edit instead of just an IP address. :And you just need the four tildes for the sig (~~~~), nothing else — minrice2099 (talk | ) 07:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, yes. That's the best way to reply on a wiki. And I have protected the guide for you. If you'd like to have it unprotected for whatever reason, just ask myself, Col Jessep, or Nealpro ( for an always-current list of administrators). ::If you ever have any questions about the MNC wiki or Wikis in general, I'm here all the time. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 08:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Juicy Assas Hmm, you stated that the Juice Endorsement is neglectible for the Assassin class, unless as seperate class in overtime. Based on personal experience/oppinion, i would like to disagree with that. I recently changed by Assa-config to GoldArmor (duh, that's a must ^^) SilverJuice and BronzeStuff (atm testing different setups). Besides the Armor thingy and may the Skillpill, the Assa can't really take any use of the other endorsements. May it's just my style of playing, but if i need to use the shuri to defend myself against a pro, i've already failed. So, the shuriken are only useful for taking out turrets, pesky firebases, a deployed target or a low health target far away (behind a wall, bouncing shuriken FTW). Therefore i would never go for stuff like rate of fire or Accuracy. The melee weapons aren't for continously slashing, either way. Leap, Grapple, smoke off. Works great, annoys enemy and is a money maker. The only need for a skillpill would (imho) be the smoke. But on level 3 it reloads quite fast, either way... So i tried the SilverJuice and it's seriously nice. You can rush out, kill a group of bots, shuriken one of the base turrets and then mow down anything else with a juice, usually around 1:20 or shortly after. Due to (a good) Assassins low death rate, you can rack up juice quite fast and overjuice anything down that dislikes to get assassinatd (like Tanks or constantly flying Assaults). Just thought you would may like to hear my 2 cents on this topic ^^ 'Thanks sooooooo much Syd.' your assassin giude is amazing its the best assasin guide ive ever read it is the reason i love playing as the assassin and actually playing monday night combat thanks its really improved my skills alot ive gotten many new protags and it just inspired me plus your pretty funny too thanks thanks soooo much Syd. From your Fan CARROTOP5011 21:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC)CARROTOP5011 :) '' ''